Little Talks
by RedPenny
Summary: Fluffy one-shot (my specialty). Geralt and Yen talk about their relationship now that it's completely changed. Set in Toussaint post Blood and Wine. Might become series of one-shots. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Just a short little piece of fluff I've been playing with. Might make this a series of one-shots if the inspiration comes at me. Hope you enjoy. Please leave me any notes or feel free to give me prompts and I'll try my hand at them.**

* * *

"Geralt…may I make a confession?"

He opened his eyes. Warm amber met soft violet, her left eye hidden behind her curls. Everything about her was softer tonight, but tense. Worried. She seemed lost in her thoughts…thoughts he wished he could read at times like this.

"You can tell me anything." his rough fingers pushed the curls back from her face. Yennefer's hand reached up to keep him there, her eyes drooping closed as she savored his touch. "Is anything wrong?"

She bit her lip, her eyes downcast. Earlier that evening the two shared a picnic on the bank of the Sansretour. They talked and laughed and drank wine as the sunset over the hills. Anyone passing the two, smiling and stealing kisses, would've said they looked like two young lovers. No one would believe they'd been together for decades. Once it was dark and the bottle was empty, they made their way arm in arm back to their vineyard home.

Playfulness dissolved into passion, the latter of which they never lacked. Kisses and touches were tender yet insistent. She felt him lift her into his arms, press her against the wall. He swept her up like a summer storm; warm, swift, fierce, followed by a blissful calm.

"Nothing…" she whispered, "Everything's been wonderful…and I'm terrified."

Geralt lifted her chin to meet his gaze, noticing the dampness at the corners. He pulled her closer, understanding the feeling immediately. "Too calm?"

She shook her head, "No. I can live with calm." Yennefer then held a finger to his lips to stop the snide remark she saw. "It's too good, Geralt."

A pair of strong arms cocooned her. He kissed the fingertip against his lips, then the next, then her palm, her wrist. He was doing everything in his power not to let the panic rise. "Let me in there, Yen." he whispered gently.

She sighed, wishing herself he could read some of her thoughts. Articulation was never either's strong suit. When she did finally speak, it was soft and shaky. "How many times have we been here, Geralt? Here…right here…In bed, in an embrace,…hoping that come morning we won't be alone?"

The sound that came from him was between a sigh and a growl. "More than I care to count. Do you worry it's no different this time?"

Yennefer bit her lip, the words uncomfortable so she spoke them slowly, "I worry…that I'll become frightened and leave. That I'll hurt you before you hurt me…as we've done for years. As was the only way for us."

His fingers trailed down her cheek, down to her neck where the sweat hadn't quite cooled on her skin. Geralt could feel the blood rushing through her veins, the shallowness of her breath. A deep sigh rumbled through him. "I'm tired of us hurting each other."

"I as well…but I've never felt like this before."

"Felt…?"

He played absentmindedly with her hair. Weaving it and twirling it through his hands, and Yennefer thought about how she'd never let any other lover do that. The privilege was his alone. Her fingers gently trailed down his chest. Between scars and soft hair, his skin was near as soft and smooth as her own, stretched over muscle as hard as steel. She snuggled against him fully, burrowing into that strength. "Content…" she barely breathed, but he heard it all the same.

Those strong arms tightened around her. "Yen…" he whispered, following her lead into that loss of self. He pulled her on top of him as he rolled to his back. Burying his face in her hair, he could feel a familiar ache in his lower body. It begged for her attention as well, but he ignored it.

Her hands held his stubbly face, the scratch against her palms not unpleasant. Raven curls surrounded him in her. "I truly do love you, my Wolf. Of that, I've never been more certain. But I fear that moment I know will come when I'm ready to run from you. Even the thought of it hurts."

"Don't think about it." his reply annoyed her with its simplicity, which he quickly noticed. "Answer me this…is there anything that comes to mind, a situation to incite or a feeling I could provoke, that could make you run from me right now?"

The sorceress folded her right above his heart and rested her chin on them. The steady slow beat beneath her palms never grew old to her. She shook her head. There wasn't a lot of thought necessary.

He gave her a half-smile. "You and I have spent lifetimes just trying to survive. We're finally able to live, but those instincts don't just go away."

"You've had these thoughts?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" Geralt was surprised.

"I've been respecting your privacy as of late." she retorted. "i only listen when I can't help it."

He smiled, "Remember my dream when we were on Thanedd?"

She smiled back, "How could I forget?"

"And here we are." he pressed his forehead against hers, "I've dreamt of something like this for so long, it doesn't even seem real."

"I know…" her voice was heavy with emotion.

Geralt sat up suddenly, his embrace keeping her in his lap. "You know what makes it real though? This isn't destiny, Yen, or fate. Destiny would've had us send Ciri on her way and part again, meeting months or years later for one lovely evening, then waking up alone and waiting to meet again. I don't know about you, but I can't take that anymore."

Yennefer shook her head, confirming his suspicions. When she stayed silent, he continued.

"It's all you and me now, earning our peace and making choices for ourselves. Working for what we want." he punctuated his points by dropping kisses to her shoulder.

She leaned into his ear, her voice barely a whisper. "What do you want, Wolf? Tell me."

His grip tightened instinctively, sending a corresponding ripple of pleasure through her. She'd had that effect on other men, but having it on her Wolf was something different. He drew back, looking up into her eyes. "I want you…only you…for the rest of my days."

Her smile was wide, a glassiness shone in her eyes. "You make it sound like a proposal."

Geralt's head snapped back. Even after all these years, it seemed she still had some surprises. She chuckled at his stunned silence and it brought him back to reality. "I…I never would've thought…"

She leaned over him and silenced him with a soft kiss. Yennefer was nothing if not thorough. When she pulled away from him, she breathed deeply. "Ask me nicely sometime. You might be surprised."

He searched her eyes, her expression for any signs of humor. "You're not jesting me."

The curls drifted back and forth across his shoulders with the shake of her head. "Perhaps binding myself by more conventional means, and of my own free will, will shake that fear in me to run from you." she traced the endrega scar across his shoulder back and forth, "Besides, what would I have to fear about the man I've chosen to spend my life with?"

His mind was reeling. Was it that really that simple? His Yen, even with him, was never a foregone conclusion. She'd touched his silver medallion so she wasn't a doppler. Geralt growled, pushing all those thoughts from his mind at the moment. Only time and her answer when he asked very, _very_ nicely would tell. In the meantime, he lived for the moment. "I love you."

"And I love you, my Wolf."


End file.
